


Cold Legs

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Dipper’s legs were cold.

It’d been hard to move the blanket over Mabel without waking her since it was partially under her body when she fell asleep with her head in his lap. He’d managed though and the calm look on her face, illuminated by the flickering TV, made him smile.

Cold legs were absolutely worth this.


End file.
